Heretofore, measuring the electrical characteristics of a ferroelectric material, such as its dielectric constant versus temperature (Currie Point test) or its dielectric constant versus electric potential, has required a very manually intensive data taking procedure. Basically, the prior art devices used for taking such measurements comprised a temperature controlled plate, a receptacle for placing or holding the ferroelectric material or device under test (DUT) on the temperature plate, and a manual means for taking the actual physical measurements of the DUT's electrical characteristics. In order to measure both the dielectric constant versus electric potential and the dielectric constant versus temperature with such devices, the artisan would have to perform two separate tests. Thus, the prior art system for obtaining such material characterizations was time consuming, costly and difficult to administer.
As a result, those skilled in the art would greatly welcome any system that could provide the simultaneous measurement of a ferroelectric material's dielectric constant as a function of temperature and electric potential in a more timely, and less manually intensive manner.